


Trying to be Worthy

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, lots and lost of fluff for these two cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "And she finds it difficult to believe — that a person would love her even when she isn’t trying. Trying to figure out what other people need, trying to be worthy.”— Margaret AtwoodSubmitted by http://dachi-chan25.tumblr.com/





	

“Hey Betty” Jughead greeted her as she walked past his locker. Betty paused just long enough to throw him a brilliant smile over her shoulder.

“Hey Juggie! Sorry I’ve got to go, I promised Archie that I’d listen to his new song before school.” She was already halfway down the hall before she had finished speaking. Jughead smiled to himself and shook his head, that girl was always moving, always doing things for others. Jughead wondered if she ever did anything for herself.

*****

Jughead made his way to the table where Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin were sitting for lunch. He plopped down next to Archie who looked up from his guitar and gave Jughead a smile.

“Sounds good man” Jughead said, returning the smile.

“Thanks, Betty gave me some really good advice about the lyrics this morning.” Archie smiled and turned back to his guitar. Jughead shifted his attention to Betty. She and Veronica were sitting with their heads bent over a history textbook. Betty seemed to be explaining something to Veronica.

“What are you two up to?” Jughead asked

“Betty’s helping me review for this history test I have last period. I was freaking out about it and she offered to help me. Thank god I have this girl in my life.”

“It’s no problem really.” Betty said blushing “I’m good at history”. The two went back to their studying and Jughead dug into his food. When the period ended, Betty and Veronica were the first ones to leave. Jughead noticed that Betty had barely touched her food, she had been so dedicated to reviewing with Ronnie.

*****

“Hey, Betts, you wanna go to Pop’s? Get a couple burgers and shakes?” Jughead asked when he caught up to Betty after school. He figured she must be hungry since she had nothing to eat at lunch.

“Oh, Jughead I wish I could. Kevin just texted me, he is having difficulty figuring out what is going on with Moose so I said I’d come over and talk it out with him. But rain check okay?” Betty sqeezed his arm and started to walk away, but Jughead caught up to her and hooked her arm in his.

“Let me walk you there” He said, he wanted time to talk to Betty. He was worried about her. He was worried that she was doing too much for everyone else and not enough for herself.

“Jughead that’s so sweet of you. You don’t need to do that.” Betty said, but made no attempt to remove her arm from his as they walked.

“Oh it’s purely selfish. There is a killer on the lose and I want you to protect me.” Jughead said with a smile and was rewarded by her laugh. “Betty, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Juggie.”

“What do you like to do for fun. I mean what do you enjoying doing for yourself?” Jughead mentally kicked himself for his lack of tact. Betty stopped walking to look up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you are always doing things for other people. What do you do for yourself?”

“I joined cheerleading…” Betty said and resumed walking

“Anything else?” Jughead’s question was met by silence. He didn’t want to push her, so he questioned no further. When they reached Kevin’s house Betty turned to face him.

“I like helping my friends. I enjoy being there for them. That is what I do for myself.”

“Okay Betty” Jughead said with a nod. Betty leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks for walking with me”

*****

It was late. Jughead was just about to pack it in and head home when the door of Pop’s burst open. A very upset Betty stormed in and made her way over to Jughead. She sat across from him and leaned back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jughead knew she would talk when she wanted to, so he went back to writing, or at least pretended to.

“You’re right” Betty huffed, breaking the silence

“I’m right about a great many things, you’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” Jughead closed his laptop and looked curiously at Betty.

“I am a people pleaser, I always have been. I enjoy helping people, I really do, but sometimes I end up bending over backward trying to help them. I guess I’m just afraid that if I stop being so nice all the time then…” Betty cut off, biting her lip.

“You’re afraid that if you put yourself first every once in a while than people will stop liking you?” Jughead guessed, raising his eyebrows. 

“It sounds silly when you say it, especially since you could give a damn about what people think of you.” Betty’s voice was light, showing him that she was kidding, but there was a hint of jealousy that was real.

“What happened?”

“My mom, she doesn’t like my friends, she doesn’t like my extracurriculars, I can’t seem to do anything right. What you said to me earlier today stuck in my head and I realized that I’ve been trying so hard to please her, but nothing ever does. So maybe I should just focus on what pleases me.” Betty spoke the words firmly, but there was a fear in her eyes.

“I think you should”

“But what if she never forgives me. Or what if Archie or Veronica or Kevin get mad at me for not helping them? I can’t stand for them to be upset with me.” Betty’s green eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, hey, none of that now.” Jughead said alarmed. “Look, the people who really care about you, they aren’t going to mind if you take some time to yourself. They won’t blame you, they won’t be mad at you, they will keep on loving you. Look at me, I have never once asked you for anything, because I don’t need you helping me or always putting me first for me to love you. Archie and Veronica and everyone else will feel the same way.”

“Juggie…” Betty was looking at him intently

“I’m serious Betts, you don’t need to bend over backward for people to love you. Those who truly care will understand that you need to so something for yourself every once in a while.”

“Jughead…did you just say that you love me?” Betty asked with wide eyes

“I did, and I do Betty, I love you just the way you are. And so does everyone else.”


End file.
